


The Heavy & The Little Fem-Soldier

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, I couldnt think of a name for this fic, I did this for two friends who shipped their characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: How did they end up like this one minute they were joking around the next Viktor was sliding his Thick member into Carina.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor Belongs to my close friend Shawn  
> Carina Belongs to my other Close Friend BleuBri

How did they end up like this one minute they were joking around the next Viktor was sliding his Thick member into Carina.

Carina let out a loud yet passionate moan as she felt the Russians thick member slide into her she felt like she was going to burst feeling so full from the member that was inside her.

Vik let out a husky growl as he began to thrust slowly at first just to tease his small lover but soon his thrusts became more powerful & more deep he could feel Carina clench around his member the tight heat & wetness was like heaven to him.

Carina could feel herself getting closer to her orgasm " I-I'm close Baldie!" Carina moans loudly then gasps as she felt vik thrust harder into her the Russian must be close as well.

Viktor let out a growl & with one last thrust he released his seed deep into his small american lover that also caused Carina to moan & let loose her own release.

After a couple of minutes of the two lovers catching their breath the smell of sex was hovering in the air which neither of them paid mind to Vik slowly pulled out of his lover chuckling as he saw some of his seed leak out of Carina & held the small soldier close.

Carina giggles tiredly she was aware she wouldn't be able to walk for at least awhile but she didn't care, Carina grinned like a goof at her Russian lover "that was good baldie" she says her tone cheerful before slowly falling asleep against viks chest.

Vik had a grin of his own he was happy that he could please his small lover "da it was" he says softly before falling asleep himself.


End file.
